1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same, which display at least one piece of content on a screen.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
When a user desires to receive, by using a mobile terminal, other information associated with an interesting part in a content screen which the user is looking at, the user itself recognizes the interesting part in the content screen which is displayed, extracts a keyword, and intentionally performs a separate input for searching for the keyword. Also, manipulation should be performed for the search a plurality of times, and there is a difficulty in that a content screen which is currently seen is converted into a search screen, used to search for relevant information, or a screen corresponding to a search result.